


Repaying a debt

by Impala_Cherry_Trickster



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Morgana's Magic (Merlin), Awesome Freya (Merlin), Awesome Gwen (Merlin), Canon Era, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fate & Destiny, Flirting, Good Morgana (Merlin), Gwaine Being Gwaine (Merlin), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Merlin is a Little Shit, Powerful Merlin (Merlin), Seelie Court, Serious Injuries, Unseelie Court, Uther Pendragon's A+ Parenting (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster
Summary: A long time ago, a young Prince Arthur saved the life of a Fae-boy. He never knew he'd need to call upon that debt.
Relationships: Elyan/Percival (Merlin), Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin), Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Lancelot/Morgana (Merlin)
Comments: 68
Kudos: 288





	1. The Backstory

‘We have no choice!’ The Prince snapped, silencing the group around him. He halted in his advance, bowing his head in regret of losing his temper so easily. These were his Knights, and they had trusted him through everything. Had followed him, against the King’s orders, to try and save his half-sister. Morgana looked up to him, from her position on Llamrei, face ashen and the wound in her side bleeding through the gauze.

‘If we don’t do this, Morgana will die.’ Those words, told to him by the King’s Physician, and Arthur had swallowed down his fear.

His own blade, that had cut his sister during an attack on the Castle. It was all his fault, because he’d gone to protect his Father, rather than his defenceless sister.

Not quite defenceless, he reminded himself, catching the flash of golden in her eyes. In these lands, Magic was forbidden. Countless executions had happened, most with both siblings there to witness it, but Arthur did not have his Father’s prejudices. His sister was innocent, and did not deserve to be slain by his own blade.

Forged in Dragon’s breath, the sword was fatal to those that it touched. This wound could not be healed by Magic, and so Arthur had made the decision to break his Father’s rules. To take Morgana, her maid Guinevere, and the Knights of the Round Table, to the Land of Magic.

To the Land of the Fae.

‘But are you sure we can trust him?’ Sir Leon was his longest-standing friend, and Arthur trusted him explicitly. He also knew that Sir Leon’s loyalty had been torn, when he’d gone against the King to back Arthur’s mad plan.

‘We have to.’ Arthur stated, because he could not lose his sister. He would not, even if it meant going to the enemy.

**

When Prince Arthur was a boy, he’d saved the life of a child. They’d been at the river, him and Morgana, playing in the meadow by the side. At the time of the incident, Morgana had been telling all those who would listen that she had bested Arthur at a sword-fight. If his sister was telling the truth, Arthur would never admit.

He was only eight summers old, but that was old enough for him to look after himself. His Father had him training since he was old enough to hold a sword, and in turn, Arthur had taught Morgana. Usually, they played with sticks, but Arthur had his smaller sword at his side. He’d moved into the trees, following the river down-stream.

It wasn’t land he was familiar with. They were out visiting nobles of the land, far in the Northern stretches of his Kingdom. A place that, according to his Father, was strife with Magic. Still, Arthur didn’t really see the danger in such a thing, not when everyone he had met with Magic didn’t seem threatening. They mostly tried to plead for mercy, then lost their heads or were sent to the Pyre.

The golden-haired boy had halted, catching sight of some tracks that led away from the river. Curious, because they were certainly human, he followed them into the woods. It was only a short walk, that led him to a clearing with odd symbols carved into the trees. In the centre of the open space was a circle made of leaves, perfectly symmetrical. Within the circle, a rock that jutted up from the ground, and a boy perched on it.

He was dark-haired, with tatty clothes and weird markings that moved under his skin. Arthur crawled closer, trying to get a good look at the boy’s face, only to notice the ears. Pointed, he realised, gasping when he understood that this had to be a fairy.

His father had killed their kind, sent them back to their own realm, and Arthur had grown up on stories of the wickedness of these creatures. But the boy seemed harmless, tracing the edge of a flower that was blooming by the side of the rock.

Then, Arthur noted the other man. He stood in the trees, with a crossbow in his hand. A bolt was loaded, slowly pulled back, and the Prince of Camelot made a decision.

He drew his sword, charging at the would-be assassin, slicing down the man before the bolt could be fired.

He was just a child, even if he was a Fae. That was Arthur’s reasoning, plus, he was curious to see if the boy could do Magic.

When he turned back, the boy was staring at him.

He had unnaturally sharp cheekbones, eyes the colour of the sky, and dark hair that was messy and ruffled.

‘You saved me.’ His voice was not as mystical as Arthur had expected, but he was determined not to be disappointed. He puffed out his chest, re-sheathing his sword and looking at the child-Fae.

‘I could not let an innocent be harmed.’ His Father always told him that Knights should do their best to be chivalrous, and that was what he was attempting. Instead of looking at him in awe, like the other boys and girls did that he was allowed to play with, the Fae laughed. His lips quirked into a smirk, before he bowed his head. Strangely, it was a mocking-bow, nothing like the type he was used to.

‘Well then, Princeling, you have my eternal thanks. In return for your kindness, you may call upon me, in a time of need.’ And with that, the boy had vanished.

**

When Arthur proposed his plan, Morgana had been the only one willing to go along with it. After all, she had Magic, and was curious of the legends of the Fae. The others were terrified, they all knew how dangerous Fairies could be. Gaius, his Father’s Physician, warned him against the plan.

‘Fairies are unpredictable. They love to cause chaos, to create mischief in the world of man.’ Arthur knew all of this. He’d grown up learning the laws of the Fae, the rules that they conducted their business with. It was a complicated lesson to learn, that the Fae could not be trusted by humans. That if he ever met a Fae, there was a fifty-fifty chance that it would kill him.

Arthur told them of the boy he had saved, a secret he had kept for twelve years by the time he told the group. Morgana had gasped, had demanded a description. Gaius had told him he was lucky to be alive, that not many Fae would have let him live.

‘But the Fae do have a code of honour. You saved him, and in turn, the debt will be repaid.’ That was what he needed. If Arthur could summon the creature, then maybe the Fae could heal his sister. Morgana had the same hope on her face, clearly in pain but trying to hide it.

‘So there’s a chance.’ Arthur noted how his Knights looked ready to take the opportunity, swayed by the potential of having a Fae in their debt.

‘If this Fae is of the Seelie Court, then you might survive.’ Gaius reluctantly concluded, and Arthur thanked him. It was all the encouragement that he needed to break his Father’s rules.

‘We leave tonight.’ He stated, and his Knights nodded. Lancelot took Morgana’s hand, a gesture Arthur did not miss, soothing her as she tried to stand. Sir Leon turned to the other Knights, ordered them to prepare for the journey.

‘You were never in my room tonight, Sire.’ Gaius remarked, turning a blind eye as he usually did when Arthur got himself into trouble.

‘I will not forget your assistance, Gaius.’ Arthur smiled at the man, who just raised an eyebrow before walking towards his bench.

‘Come back alive, and I’ll call us equal.’

**

‘We should make it by noon.’ Arthur stated, packing up the Camp from last night. It was times like these that he wished he had a manservant, one other than George, the boot-licking servant that followed him around like a lost puppy.

‘Let’s hope he turns up.’ Somebody grumbled, probably Gwaine, who was regretting the lack of alcohol. Arthur looked to his sister, watching her wince as Gwen helped her across to her horse. Sir Lancelot was by her side in an instant, helping her up onto the steed and letting his hand rest on her knee for a moment.

‘Have faith.’ Arthur called to his friends, watching Gwen fake a smile to her Lady as Morgana placed a hand to her injured side.

If Arthur had gotten this wrong, he would be responsible for his sister dying alone, in the middle of a forest, far from everything she knew to be home.


	2. Watching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Merlin's appearance, and his thoughts on the Humans he's met

‘You could try singing.’ Gwaine’s inputs were the most unhelpful thing Arthur had ever heard, and he ignored the Knight yet again.

They had made it to the clearing, to the spot where Arthur recalled saving the Fae. He wasn’t sure what he’d been hoping for, but a stab of disappointment came when there was nothing but the rock he remembered from his childhood. Tying the horses up, he gave the order for the others to step back, led his sister into the clearing and sat her down on the rock.

At first, he’d tried calling. Recounting his name and his title, the fact that the Fae said he was owed a life debt. When nothing worked, he prompted Morgana to try her Magic, but that gained no response. There wasn’t even a circle of leaves, and Arthur was beginning to lose hope.

The Knights and Gwen looked equally worried, especially with the way Morgana was paling. Gwaine, the idiot that Arthur was close to stabbing, had a smirk on his face.

‘Maybe an interpretive dance?’ It was like the Knight knew something he didn’t. Arthur reached for his sword, ready to challenge Gwaine, when Morgana halted him.

‘Don’t.’ One word, and usually, he wouldn’t listen. But she was injured, and her voice lacked the normal laughter and teasing. He frowned, staring around the clearing again.

‘We could try a summoning ritual? Leave out some treats to tempt it?’ Percival knew the most about the Fae, and Arthur had to admit, it was a good idea. Gwaine rolled his eyes, reaching into his pack and pulling out an apple.

‘An apple? Gwaine, I don’t think…’ He threw it, Arthur ducking instinctively, but it wasn’t aimed anywhere near him.

No, it was aimed for the tree, where a man was perched on one of the branches.

**

Call it entertainment, or curiosity, but Merlin stayed in the tree. He knew the rules of the Fae Kingdom well, considering he was part of it, knew that he shouldn’t be staying to watch the humans. Still, a life debt was indeed owed, and so he remained on his perch.

It had been a bright day, and there had been far too many chores to do in the Court, so Merlin had fled to the sanctuary of the Human Realm. Albion, or so they called it, with its many Kingdoms and fickle Kings. It was one of his favourite spots, one where the veil between their two realms was at the weakest. In fact, he was surprised that no other Fae had found this yet.

When he spotted the humans, he’d prepared to have his afternoon spoiled. Instead, Merlin recognised the Princeling that had slain a bandit all those years ago. He was still golden-haired, and Merlin would estimate that it had been roughly twelve human years since he had seen the Prince of Camelot. In the Seelie Court, time stretched differently.

He was still considered young. At just over two hundred, Merlin was a babe compared to most of the Fae. It was why they hassled him so much, called him young, to have such power. He mostly ignored them, sneaking away into the human lands and watching what his gift could do.

The girl, the one that was injured, had a trace of Fae Magic within her. Somewhere along the line, her Mother’s side, the girl had Fae relatives. It wasn’t unheard of, it used to be common before Uther Pendragon slaughtered his kind. The Seelie Court did love to play with humans, and so Magic had been passed on to the humans of the realm.

She didn’t have a hint of Fae in her appearance, though. No markings, no pointed ears, not even the slightly-sharper teeth. Her skin was pale, admittedly, and her hair had the same glossy look that Fae achieved through their gifts.

Merlin caught the gaze of one of the armoured men, cocked an eyebrow as he dared the Knight to do something. To his surprise, and utter delight, the man grinned. Then, the shaggy-haired man proceeded to suggest the most ludicrous things to summon him, while Merlin hid his laughter.

It had been a long time since he’d spoken to a human, let alone found one so amusing. Mischief, chaos that surrounded him, and Merlin decided that they could have been friends, were they not of a different species.

He caught the apple easily, before sliding down from his perch, studying the band of people before him.

‘You were there the whole time?’ Arthur Pendragon was entitled, looked mortally offended, and slightly angry, that Merlin hadn't bothered to answer. His face pinched up, evidently unused to the lack of admiration Merlin had for him.

‘You weren’t worth my time.’ Merlin simply stated, giving them a flash of his teeth and watching Arthur’s hand flick back towards his sword. Idiot.

‘Can I have my apple back?’ The Knight asked, Merlin peering down at it, before taking a bite. Human fruit wasn’t quite as sweet as its counterpart in his homeland, but it was worth it to watch his wounded expression.

‘You called for me, Princeling?’ The name had the Prince frowning, but it was the woman that spoke. The one with the radiant smile, the warmest of eyes and her dark skin, a beauty if Merlin had ever seen one. She’d be hailed in the Court as one of the prettiest, perhaps even someone Merlin would find attractive, had his tastes not been different.

‘It is our friend, my Lady, Morgana. She’s injured.’ A serving girl, he concluded. She pushed past Arthur, a familiarity between the two of them that Merlin concluded came with the process of Courting, before reaching the Lady. The dark-haired Sorceress was studying him, one hand pressed to her side, the other steadying herself against the maid.

‘You said you owed me a life debt.’ The Prince stated firmly, before glancing down to the woman. His sister, Merlin had heard of her, Morgana le Fey. Named, ironically, because she was descended from his kind.

‘I did.’ Merlin took another bite of the apple, studying the girl. Pale, in pain, which meant that this wound was cast by something with Magic.

‘Heal her. With your… Magic. Please.’ The last word was tacked on, but held the most honesty out of his entire plead. Merlin sighed, deciding that there was no way he was going to get through this ordeal without someone finding out that he was helping a human.

‘What was the weapon?’ The apple was finished, the core left, and Merlin regarded it for a moment. Then, he let his Magic restore the apple to its former glory, before handing it back to the Knight. The man stared at it in awe, poking the skin, before quickly licking the surface. The other Knights around him grimaced, while the Prince pretended he had not seen any of it.

‘My sword. Forged in Dragon’s breath.’ He drew it with such vigour, the blade catching the sunlight and glinting dangerously. Merlin took a definite step back, knowing the danger Excalibur could do. After all, it was a sword from the Fae Kingdom, that belonged to the Seelie Court. A weapon that could kill him.

‘I meant no harm, I merely…’

‘Excalibur cannot be healed by any human, nor Fae. The wound is beyond my assistance.’ Arthur’s face fell, right about the time that Gwen cried, and the other Knights bowed their heads. Merlin actually did feel sorry for them, all of them, studying the Sorceress as she took a deep breath.

‘Is… is there anyone who could help us?’ Arthur’s voice cracked, the emotion dripping through, and Merlin paused.

He shouldn’t get involved. Just because Fae couldn’t lie, it didn’t mean he couldn’t avoid the answer to that.

But there was something about the way she looked at him, at the way Arthur Pendragon was waiting patiently. He’d meddled in human affairs before, dabbling into the life of the young Prince more than once over the years, even if he technically wasn’t supposed to. Plus, there was the chaotic Knight that he could befriend.

‘I’m going to regret this.’ He muttered, brushing Arthur aside to crouch down in front of the woman. The maid moved out of the way, leaving him to stare at the wound. The woman was wearing a tunic, which meant he could lift it up slightly and stare at the gauze.

Well, she wouldn’t bleed out on the journey.

‘I can take you to the Healing Pools. It’ll heal anyone of Fae descent, including a wound made by Excalibur.’ This was quite possibly the biggest mistake Merlin had made in his life, but he found himself offering the help anyway.

‘Fae descent?’ The maid questioned, rushing to her Mistress’s side as soon as Merlin stepped back.

‘Morgana Le Fey.’ He remarked, pointing out the obvious.

‘Pendragon.’ Arthur snapped, while the woman rolled her eyes.

‘Thank you. Might I inquire as to your name?’ It was the first time she had spoken, probably because she was trying to conserve her energy. Her question was beautifully phrased, she’d studied Fae lore with great detail for the wording of her ask.

‘I give it freely. I am Merlin, of the Seelie Court.’ Not a lie, nor the truth. Perfectly worded, and from the glint in the woman’s eye, she’d noted how he could have worked around the statement.

‘Where are these Healing Pools?’ This was the fun part, Merlin thought. He looked to the Prince, then to the sorceress.

‘On the other side of the Unseelie lands.’ He watched their expressions fall, before turning to the Knight and his half-eaten apple.

‘Are we in agreement?’

‘That you’ll get us to the Healing pools, and ensure our safe arrival? All of us.’ Arthur added, when his sister nudged his arm. A Fae could not lie, but they would stick to their word.

‘I assure you, I will do everything in my power to get you to the Healing Pools.’

Only once the deal had been made, did Merlin grin.

They’d said nothing about getting them out.


	3. Into the land of the Seelie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin's a mischief-maker

‘Can you give me your name?’ It was more of a challenge, the large Knight quickly clamping a hand over the shaggy-haired man’s mouth before he could answer.

‘Giving a Fae your name is dangerous!’ Merlin smirked, licked his lips as he watched the Knights study him with a mixture of reactions. He then turned back to the portal that they were crafting. Offerings to the realm, fruits and berries and a circle of leaves.

‘May I ask you what your name is, mortal?’ This time, the large Knight unclamped his hand.

‘I’m Gwaine. This is Percy and Elyan. Ginger one’s Leon, the handsome one is Lancelot. Pretty lady is Guinevere.’ With names placed to faces, Merlin regarded the group before stepping into the circle. It took no more than a drop of his blood to open the connection, the realm shimmering around.

‘Is it safe?’ Guinevere asked, looking slightly fearful. Merlin smiled gently, held his hand out to her.

‘My Lady, it is perfectly safe.’ Arthur’s eyes narrowed, a frown forming, but Guinevere took his hand without hesitation. She stepped into the Fae circle, and Merlin pulled her through into his realm.

Upon landing, the Lady wobbled slightly, Merlin steadying her with a hand to her hip, before stepping back respectfully. Her eyes widened, instantly focused on the world around, while Merlin helped the others through.

Arthur refused assistance, almost tripped as he came through, his sword on one side and his sister on the other. The large Knight stepped through and reached for the dark-skinned Knight, the one named Elyan. Merlin had already figured out he was Guinevere’s brother, he could taste the siblingship between them.

Lancelot went to Morgana’s side, although he did offer Merlin a small smile.

Leon was next, ever controlled and calm, his face showing no emotion as he glanced to the lights around them.

Lastly, Gwaine. He had abandoned the apple the instant he arrived, in favour of reaching for one of the plants. It was a luminous one, glowing a soft blue in the low light.

‘Welcome to the lands of the Seelie Court.’ He’d brought them to the furthest point from the Castle, slightly fearful of the Court’s reaction to the first humans to enter Seelie lands in a very long time.

‘It’s beautiful…’ Guinevere whispered, before looking across to him.

‘This is your home?’

‘Indeed, my Lady.’

**

Arthur wasn’t sure what to think about Merlin. The Fae wasn’t what he expected, although he did look… mythical. Ears that were pointed, white teeth that were slightly too sharp. His eyes were bright blue, clothing a lot nicer than what he’d been wearing as a child. The ink under his skin seemed to move, stretching and receding as they walked through the thickening trees.

‘And the ruler of the Court?’ They’d been asking questions, general curiosities about the land they were in, and Arthur was trying to figure out how his sister had learned to speak to the Fae-kind. Each question she asked, it was worded so precisely.

Fae couldn’t lie. But Morgana had warned him, as had Sir Percival, that a Fae could bend the truth to suit them.

‘A King. Quite new to the throne, chosen because of his power. And his connections to the Unseelie. For the first time in a millennia, we have peace between our lands.’ The Unseelie, according to the lore books, was a very dangerous place.

That was where they were supposed to be going. At the moment, the forest around them was a thick green, with plants that glowed softly as they moved past. Morgana’s eyes kept occasionally changing to gold, her lips drawn into a permanent smile as she linked her fingers with Lancelot’s. The Knight paused, glancing in his direction like he was worried of Arthur’s reaction.

The Prince knew it was happening. That Lancelot wanted to Court his sister, and in truth, Arthur approved the match. But his Father wouldn’t, so they had to be careful while Uther was still King. Gwen came across to his side, slipping an arm through his as they walked.

‘Are they edible?’ Gwaine asked, staring at a mushroom that was illuminated in a strange green hue.

‘We shouldn’t eat food in the Fae lands…’ Percival hesitantly said, staring at Merlin. The Fae had promised to get them to the Healing Pools, so Arthur could reluctantly trust the creature.

‘You’ll have to eat eventually. But I wouldn’t suggest that particular fungus.’ Dejected, Gwaine hung his head like a kicked puppy, before moving towards Merlin.

Why had he brought Gwaine on this mission?

‘So, Merls,’ Only Gwaine would give a potentially-dangerous creature a nickname, Arthur thought, ‘What do you do for fun around here?’ It was accompanied by his eyebrows wiggling. To Arthur’s horror, both Gwen and Morgana laughed, while Merlin just looked amused.

‘Play with unsuspecting humans.’ He responded, lips drawing into a dangerous smile, but Gwaine didn’t seem perturbed. In fact, he looked delighted.

‘In a good way, or a bad way?’ If anyone was going to accidentally sell across their soul, it would be Gwaine. Arthur sighed, while Gwen just chuckled.

‘Depends on how I’m feeling.’ Merlin responded, before he halted. The group fell to a stop, the Fae cocking his head to the side with those abnormally sized ears on display.

‘What is it?’ Arthur questioned, reaching slowly for his sword. Merlin looked unimpressed, although he did take a step in front of Morgana, like he might protect her if they were attacked.

‘I can smell something. Blood. Fresh.’ The Fae paused, before moving towards one of the trees. Long fingers rested against the trunk, and for a moment, his skin swirled with the dark ink.

‘It’s safe. Just an antelope, nothing to fear.’ Merlin continued his trek forward, while Arthur stared at the tree.

‘Did you… talk to a tree?’ Sir Elyan asked, confused. Merlin looked back over his shoulder, eyes twinkling with mischief.

‘Magic’s connected to nature.’ Morgana offered out. Merlin gave her an appraising look, a slight smile, before Gwen piped up.

‘What’s an antelope?’ Arthur had been thinking the same thing, but clearly he was the only one that was still weary of their guide. The Fae pulled a large plant aside, holding it back for Lancelot and Morgana, before he let it whack back into Gwaine.

‘It’s a herbivorous creature. Like a deer.’ Huh. Arthur wondered if it was edible, then looked up at the sky. It had been blue when they’d stepped into the realm, but it was turning to a pinkish red as the sun set.

‘We should make Camp.’ Arthur stated, waiting to see Merlin’s response. The Fae’s shoulders tensed, but he didn’t disagree.

‘We’ll stop just ahead, on the border between the Seelie and Unseelie.’

**

They were well-practiced in this routine. Merlin watched as they collected firewood, making a small hearth at the centre of the clearing. Then, from the bags that they carried, they unpacked a blanket each and laid it out. Guinevere went to help Morgana settle on a log, while Arthur swallowed the last of the water in his wineskin.

Humans were such odd creatures, Merlin thought. With their strange customs, and the complete lack of Magic around them. How had they not died out? A fire in the Unseelie Kingdom would attract all manner of beasts, but they were relatively safe at the moment. Plus, Merlin didn’t think he’d be able to convince them to eat raw food tonight.

They had some provisions, food that looked unsatisfying as it was heated up. When they dished it out, tiny amounts that would barely fill their stomachs, he was pleasantly surprised to find that the Knight, Sir Lancelot, portioned him a bowl.

‘Thank you, Sir Lancelot.’ Merlin took a bite, identified the meat as boar. It was interesting, a little bland, and he chewed on it politely. It was a wonder they were all so well-built, this meal wasn’t enough to sustain them.

Especially not with the energy it was taking for Morgana to stay upright. She finished hers in record time, before leaning back against Sir Lancelot. Merlin, feeling bad for the Sorceress, set down his bowl and shuffled across.

‘Here.’ He summoned an Apa fruit, the skin bright blue and with green spots. Not exactly the most attractive thing, but it would do Morgana good.

‘It’ll give you energy, and ease the pain.’ She took it cautiously, turning it over in her hand before taking a bite. He realised that the others had also fallen still, like they were waiting to see if he was attempting to poison her.

‘It tastes like… sugar.’ Her eyes had widened, and she quickly took another bite.

‘Why don’t I get one?’ Gwaine pouted, and Merlin summoned a second fruit, throwing it at the Knight hard enough that it squashed as he caught it. The fruit stained his armour, his face, sticky globs of it all over, yet he still managed to look happy.

‘Tasty.’ The Knight smacked his lips loudly, and Merlin laughed.

Humans weren’t too bad.


	4. Glamour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin's causing a little mischief, while trying to learn more about the humans

Arthur rolled over, blearily realised that someone was talking. He peeked over the edge of his blanket, looking across to where Merlin was propped up against a tree, talking to Percival and Elyan. Arthur had stated that they needed to keep someone on watch, and when Merlin offered, he’d declined. The Fairy had laughed, eyes glinting with the same mischief that made him weary, before Percival had stated he wouldn’t mind. What Elyan was doing awake, Arthur didn’t know.

‘… agree, they make quite the couple.’ He followed the gazes, realised they were talking about Lancelot and Morgana. His sister was currently curled up next to the Knight, while Sir Lancelot had one hand on his sword, the other resting on her hip.

‘What about the two of you? How long have you been together?’ Arthur went to laugh, the very notion of Percival and Elyan being a couple was ridiculous. Instead, he watched as both men began to splutter and try and deny it, clearly lying.

‘Forgive me, I thought that it was obvious…’ Merlin began, even managing to look meek and apologetic.

‘No, it’s alright. We just… we haven’t told the Prince yet.’ Percival’s large hand was holding Elyan’s, Arthur staring in confusion at his two Knights.

‘Why not?’ Merlin inquired, gaze shifting out to the trees for a moment.

‘It’s not really a social norm, is it?’ It was true. His Father would never allow it, would probably have them both stripped of their titles. He’d been reluctant as it was to have Arthur Knight them, this would be bad. It was only done between nobles and their servants, usually just because of fear that they’d accidentally have bastard-children.

‘In our Kingdom, we partner for love. You’ll find no qualms here about the two of you.’ That had a smile on both their faces, and Arthur was confused. He watched the two of them settle down, Merlin promising not to tell the Prince that they hadn't completed their watch-duty.

Then, the bright blue eyes moved to him, and the Fae winked.

Mischief, indeed.

**

Merlin had breakfast ready for them when they woke, watched as they hungrily gulped down the food he had prepared. All apart from the Prince, who poked at it warily, before taking a bite. With his humans fed, he moved across to the Lady Morgana, just as Guinevere was trying to change the gauze.

‘Allow me, my Lady.’ Guinevere blushed, stuttered out that she was most certainly not a Lady, but Merlin just winked and then looked at the bloodied bandage. Morgana held her shirt up enough for him to pull back the dressing, studying the wound. Deep, but it wasn’t bleeding as much, they had obviously tried to cauterise the wound to stop it from bleeding.

It wasn’t infected, either. But the Dragon’s breath on the blade meant it wouldn’t heal, and her Magic was currently trying to help heal herself. He began to sort through the items Guinevere had brought, before opting for his own remedy.

‘This might sting a little, but it’ll relieve the pain for a day’s walking.’ Morgana’s smile was weaker than he’d like, Merlin placing his hand over the damaged skin and letting his Magic seep into the cut. It couldn’t heal it, he’d already admitted that, but it could help. She gasped, first out of pain, but then from the cooling sensation that he knew would be running across her skin.

Her eyes rolled back, lips parting as she took in a deep breath, a grin twitching at her mouth as she realised it didn’t hurt to breathe. Merlin summoned a plant to his side using his Magic, plucking a leaf and folding it into a square to press to the wound. Then he used one of the bandages to wrap it around her stomach.

‘What is that?’ Arthur demanded, Merlin rolling his eyes.

‘Something to ease the pain, you prat. She was struggling to breathe yesterday.’ Instantly, the anger faded to a meek look, then shock at the fact that he’d dared to call the Prince a prat.

Morgana rose up unaided, testing her new balance. Then, in a move so quick he couldn’t dream of stopping it, her arms wrapped around his neck.

‘Thank you, Merlin.’ He blushed, stepping back from the human girl, unused to such affection. The only person to hug him was his best friend and his Mom, this was certainly different.

‘It’s no issue, my Lady. Now, we should get moving. It’ll be another two days trek, at least.’

**

‘What in all that’s holy is that!’ Gwaine practically jumped back into Merlin’s arms, the Fae sniggering as he dropped the Knight and looked to the Lady opposite. The humans around him all looked a mixture of horrified and intrigued, which Merlin had expected. Mortals, they had such odd society norms that dictated people should look similar.

‘Is that any way to address a lovely Lady? Forgive my companions, fair maiden.’ She giggled, accepting the hand that Merlin stretched out. Whether it was the fact that she was half-plant, with green vines and leaves sprouting from her sides, or the branches that encased her as she stepped out of her home, Merlin knew his companions were confused.

‘Such a sweet-talker, Fae.’ She knew who he was, of course. But, like him, she had nothing to gain from admitting she knew who he was. Instead, she turned her attention to the humans, to Sir Gwaine, who had recovered enough to offer out his own hands.

‘My apologies, sweet flower.’ Merlin rolled his eyes, as did the Lady, but she looked delighted.

‘It has been a long time since a human has strayed into the domain of Magic, Sir Knight.’ She took his hand, lifting it to her own mouth, and Merlin kept an eye on the two of them, just in case she decided he might be edible.

‘She’s a Nymph.’ Morgana murmured, ever-smart, and Merlin nodded.

‘My name is Fire.’ She greeted the group, sniffing at Gwaine while the Knight poked at the leaf on her shoulder.

‘We ask for safe passage into the land of the Unseelie, bright Fire.’ She laughed, snatching herself away from Gwaine.

‘I would be dead, if I stepped foot in the dark Lands.’ He should have guessed it would not be simple.

‘What’s the issue?’ Arthur snapped, impatient as always.

‘A Seelie Fae needs a creature of both lands to open the pathway between them.’ Merlin explained simply, even if it wasn’t entirely the truth. Well, a Seelie Fae did need someone else. Unless they had a certain gift, which Merlin possessed, but now was not the time to reveal all.

‘What do you want? Payment?’ Arthur offered, before Percival openly said that wasn’t a good idea. The Prince glared at the Nymph, who was beginning to lose her patience as well.

‘I would take a kiss, as payment.’ She dared, and Merlin shoved Gwaine back before the Knight could even think about it.

‘A Nymph’s kiss is poison, you’d be dead before you had time to step into the Unseelie lands.’ More horrified expressions, staring at the Nymph as she cackled.

Merlin let his eyes turn golden, the ink travelling up his neck and creeping onto his face as he employed his glamour, a gift that was useful when needing to deal with other creatures.

‘My Lady, would you not do me the favour of opening up the pathway? I do long to see your Magic, sweet maiden.’ Her eyes hazed over, a white mist forming over them as he slipped his power into his voice. The humans were also falling under the spell, apart from Morgana, who seemed to be able to hold back from the tone.

‘Of course, my Lord.’ Luckily, none noted the title apart from Morgana, who raised an eyebrow. He tapped the side of his nose, before watching the Nymph disappear back into the tree. A moment later, the pathway opened, the tree hollowing out as the steps led under the ground.

He gestured for them to enter, the humans following his command without question. Even the Prince, who walked down the steps first.

Merlin moved to Morgana, taking one of her arms and looping it around his shoulders. Then he led her down the path, listening to the tree close up behind them.

The tunnel was dark, formed into the mud by the roots of the tree. As the tree shut, he dropped the glamour he’d been using. Arthur was the first out of it, glaring at Merlin as he released Morgana to Sir Lancelot.

‘What did you just do?

‘A glamour. I needed the Nymph to open the path.’ Most looked impressed, Gwaine even daring to wink at him, but Arthur just huffed. He drew his sword, storming off down the path like he was in charge of the mission, and Merlin snorted.

‘You’re going the wrong way.’ As dignified as he could, the Prince turned back. Merlin sighed, summoning a small light to guide the way, letting the humans take the lead. Gwaine went last, sticking to his side and grinning across at him.

‘You didn’t need a glamour to make you attractive.’ Merlin snorted, shoved the Knight onwards and kept an eye on the roots.

Hopefully, there wouldn’t be anything in the tunnels to stop them from reaching the Unseelie Lands.


	5. Unseelie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin and Gwaine being a chaotic duo :)

Arthur kept Guinevere by his side, ignoring the judgemental looks from her brother when he reached for her hand. Sir Elyan was protective over his sister, it was true, but Arthur would prove himself worthy of her hand. Morgana was close behind him, Sir Lancelot helping her walk down the tunnels. It was dark, save for the light that Merlin had provided, and the passage was narrow. Tree roots stretched along the sides, a dampness in the air that made him shudder.

‘Does anything live in these tunnels?’ Percival asked, having to hunch over slightly to fit into the tunnel. It would have been funny, had they not been in such a weird situation. Arthur turned to look back towards Merlin, who stood at the back of the group with Sir Gwaine by his side.

‘Some of the darkling creatures, a couple of giant worms.’ That didn’t sound awful, Arthur thought, even as his hand tightened around his sword.

‘Are they a threat?’ That question came from Guinevere, who had the bravest smile on her face.

‘Only if we run into them. They’d eat a human without blinking.’ Lovely. Arthur was surprised when Gwen’s determination shone through, and she reached for the dagger tucked into her belt. Catching his gaze, she shrugged.

‘Better safe than sorry.’

**

‘Eye-spy with my little eye, something beginning with d.’ Arthur was tempted to turn Excalibur on Gwaine, wondered if anybody else would stop him.

‘Dirt!’ Merlin gleefully exclaimed, clapping his hands together like he was a child. He was just as bad, and Arthur turned to tell him so.

Instead, he found his friends all looking at Merlin with small smiles. Like they were amused, or impressed, and Arthur was startled. Why did they trust him?

‘Correct again, glamour-boy.’ Arthur turned to Guinevere, staring at the woman he was courting with confusion.

‘Why aren’t you hating the chatter?’ She looked up with her usual patient stare, like he was a child that didn’t understand something simple.

‘Because it’s cute, Gwaine’s never met his match before.’ Arthur studied the duo, Gwaine’s petulant gaze when Merlin wouldn’t let him touch the orb of light, the way the Knights seemed to be relaxing into Merlin’s companionship. His sister was smitten, as was Gwen, and Arthur sighed.

‘What’s got you in a mood?’ Merlin questioned, coming to his side, acting like it was completely normal to speak to a Prince like that.

‘Look around. This isn’t my idea of fun.’ He snapped, waving his sword to the dark corridor. Gwen laughed, then promptly tripped, and Merlin reached her before Arthur could. His arms wrapped around her, Gwen blushing and thanking him as he helped her back to her feet.

‘It was my honour, my Lady.’ Those bright eyes held the mischief that Arthur was slowly growing used to, and he looked between them.

‘Stop seducing Guinevere.’ He didn’t mean to sound so jealous, but from the Knights’ amused looks, to the way Gwen blushed and Morgana cackled, that was exactly how it came out. Merlin snorted, pressed a kiss to Gwen’s hand before stepping back.

‘I can assure you, Pendragon, that Lady Guinevere is not my type, despite her radiant beauty.’ Arthur would have thought it a normal comment, had Merlin not purposefully met his eye, then darted his gaze to the Knights.

Oh. Arthur understood, and he was… surprised.

Merlin was offering him the chance to gain Percival and Elyan’s trust, by being open about that kind of relationship.

‘Oh? Only other Fae?’ He knew that wasn’t the case, but he was willing to play along. Merlin chuckled, sent another orb of light down the corridor.

‘More like males, in any species.’ The last bit was accompanied by a wink to Gwaine, who grinned in return. Never had anybody met Gwaine’s advances with as much… flirtation. Gwen was right, he’d met his match.

‘I suppose that means I don’t have to fear for you stealing Gwen.’ The maid laughed, linking her fingers with his, and Arthur smiled.

‘That’s the only reason you accept it?’ Merlin questioned, cocking his head to the side like he was trying to listen to something. Arthur would have to thank him later, for giving him the chance to prove to his men that he would stand by them.

‘Of course not. There’s nothing wrong with who your heart chooses.’ He watched out of the corner of his eye as Percival and Elyan glanced to each other, then smiled.

Maybe having Merlin around wasn’t too bad.

**

‘It’s… dark.’ Merlin had to agree, the Unseelie Lands were quite gloomy. Arthur had sheathed his sword, a foolish mistake considering how many threats there were in this Kingdom, while the Knights closed in around Gwen and Morgana.

‘On a scale of “we’re all going to be fine” to “I should start planning my funeral”, how bad is this place?’ Gwaine questioned, reaching for the sword at his hip. The Fae pondered over the question, before deciding it was probably better not to try and lie.

‘It’s quite dangerous. You’d be lucky to meet an Unseelie Fae, the creatures here are much worse.’ Even an Unseelie Fae would be a threat, but Merlin didn’t need to explain that. Both Lady Morgana and Sir Percival had been taught in Fae Culture, and so could fill in the blanks.

‘Unseelie hate humans.’

‘They’re more likely to eat us.’ Morgana added, drawing her cloak in tighter around her shoulders.

‘Don’t run from the Unseelie. It’ll be seen as a challenge to Hunt.’ Merlin watched their features school into shock, guiding them in the direction of the Healing Pools. The trees were darker in these lands, the trunks almost black and the leaves blocking all light. A thick mist hung over the ground, making it nearly impossible to see where their feet hit.

‘And the Unseelie are ruled by a King? The one that’s friends with the Seelie King?’ If other Fae knew that he was teaching Humans about their culture, he’d probably have a fight on his hands. Humans were dangerous, they had proved time and time again that they could not live in harmony with the Fae. It was why the Court of the Fae first split, into the Seelie and Unseelie.

‘Yes. They were born to the same Village, raised in the land of the Four Seasons as they grew up. When they were old enough, their powers made them logical choices for the thrones.’ Merlin had already taught them that the Four Seasons was the land that the Fae lived in, away from the Court. It was a place where both Unseelie and Seelie could cohabit, even if it was mostly just the Light Creatures.

‘How do you decide who’s King?’ Morgana questioned, moving from Lancelot’s side to his.

‘Power. Prophecies. Our Kings were chosen long ago by the Fates, and merely had to step up to the title. Plus, their wings are different. Larger.’

‘You’ve got wings?’ Guinevere’s tone was curious, and Merlin realised he’d walked into that one.

‘We keep them hidden, usually. Only needed to show strength, and to reproduce.’ He paused, deciding that he’d probably shared too much.

Luckily, he was distracted from having to explain by the fanged-creature that came charging from the undergrowth.

**

Arthur drew his sword, his Knights coming to his side in perfect coordination. They had been training together for a very long time, so their movements were well practiced. He rose Excalibur, while the Knights drew their swords and stared at the oncoming creature. It was large, probably twice the size of a horse, with one large eye in the centre and a mouth full of large teeth.

Four legs, and a clubbed tail. He’d never seen anything like it, stared at the leathery skin as the creature came hurtling towards them.

‘It relies on its sense of smell and hearing, it can’t actually see you.’ Merlin’s helpful comment came from somewhere behind them, where he was standing in front of Morgana and Guinevere.

‘Any weak spots?’ Arthur shot back, lunging for the creature and narrowly avoiding the clawed-foot that it tried to attack him with. Gwaine was going for the distraction, creating noise to one side, while Percival attempted to pierce the skin on its side.

‘Underbelly.’ He cheerfully exclaimed, like this wasn’t a threat.

Arthur got the hint, shouted at Lancelot to join Gwaine, while Leon and Elyan attacked the front. Percival kept to Arthur’s side, watching as the beast reared up to attack.

That was his moment, diving forward to the front of the beast, only for one of his Knights to stumble.

It was Sir Lancelot, being hit by the clubbed tail and falling, before it came back for a second attack. Arthur’s pause was all it took for the creature to see an opportunity, and he realised he was about to be squashed.

**

‘Arthur!’ Merlin slammed his hand out, fully aware of how dangerous his Magic could be. Hadn't that been proved, so many times? And to use it against the Prince of Camelot, the son of the man who had killed his kind, had killed…

The Prince went skidding out from under the weight, just in time for Merlin to use his Magic to hold the creature in place, twisting his hand so that the plants around them obeyed. Vines gripped Lancelot’s ankle, tugging him away from the struggling creature. It was called a Wormwort, a horrible creature that burrowed underground, and Merlin decided he hated them.

With the Wormwort restrained, Merlin let his Magic steal Excalibur, the sword finally coming to his hand.

The thing about the legendary Fae sword, was that it amplified Magic. As a Faeling, his Mother had told him the stories of the Kings and Queens of the Court that had held the sword. Of the power it contained, and the fact that it was a very dangerous weapon.

He felt it, like fire in his veins, the sword glowing as the inscriptions lit up. Ink rushed to his hands, his eyes burning gold as he charged the creature ahead.

Only once he’d stabbed the Wormwort through the chest, did he realise that his wings were moments from bursting free. It wasn’t a good idea, especially not in the Unseelie lands, so he dropped the sword as quickly as he’d picked it up.

Dangerous.

The only thing Merlin could wonder, was whether he’d have lost his Mother if he’d had that sword from the start.


	6. Warriors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Further into the Unseelie Court

Morgana looked across to where Merlin was curled up by the fire, as far from Excalibur as possible, tucked up in a blanket of moss and leaves that had formed over him as he lay down. He looked rather harmless, when asleep. His nose was scrunched up slightly, an arm to rest his head on as he breathed in and out gently.

She’d caught the title he’d been addressed as, by the Nymph. Whatever Merlin was hiding, she could only presume he had a good reason for it. Around the fire, the others were awake, most sitting in silence.

‘Why do you think he’s here?’ Morgana questioned, voice breaking the peace. Arthur, ever oblivious to anything other than himself, looked confused.

‘What do you mean? He owed us a debt…’ Her brother was many things, but he could be quite naïve at times. He’d be a good King, with a little guidance, and someone to stand up to him. Someone like Merlin, she deduced, staring back to the Fae.

‘I’m not sure.’ Gwen cut off Arthur’s rambling, while the Knights just looked unsure. She knew that Gwaine’s flirtation attempts were mostly just to make Merlin feel settled, hence why the other Knights had welcomed him into the group.

‘Am I missing something?’ Arthur questioned, looking between them. Morgana sat up slightly, wincing when the pain began to come back. She’d lasted the entire day with nothing more than a slight ache, but even Merlin’s Magic had its limits.

‘Why would a Fae risk so much? He didn’t have to help us, to take us through a realm where we’re not allowed.’ Percival, who was usually a quiet member of the group, seemed to like Merlin. The Fae spent most of his time listening to stories that Percival had been told of their kind, correcting the lore where necessary.

‘Maybe he’s lonely.’ Gwen whispered, eyes filling with sympathy as she looked to the Fae. Morgana could only come to the same conclusion, wondering what it was that made Merlin so fearful.

**

‘Wait, so Fae-time works differently?’ Merlin hummed in answer, side-stepping around the rotten carcass of what looked to be a blackbird. The mist was closing in, and his Magic was tingling slightly, warning him that something might be coming. It wasn’t enough to warrant telling the others yet.

‘How long has it been since you last saw me?’ Merlin added, phrasing the question correctly. After he’d lost his Mother, he’d gone to the human realm quite often to try and find the Pendragons. Arthur had been growing up, adopting the role of Prince and Heir to the throne with ease.

‘Twelve years. Give or take.’ He was correct. Merlin grinned, then looked over to Arthur.

‘It’s been around two-hundred years for me.’ He knew the exact number, but it was better to keep things casual. He shouldn’t be measuring his time since the moment his life changed.

His words drew several reactions, confused faces, before understanding. Like they now understood something, and Merlin cocked his head.

‘What?’ Humans were smarter than he gave them credit for. Morgana shrugged, coming to walk by his side, Gwen appearing at his other. Boxing him in, but in a way that was meant to make him feel comfortable.

‘So, you live at the Court? Who with?’ Back on this topic. He understood the fascination with the Court, with the realm of the Seasons and the Magic surrounding it.

‘Well with most of the Seelie Court…’

‘But surely you have your own homes? Rooms?’ This was straying a little too close to a truth he wasn’t yet willing to admit, so he shrugged.

‘Sure.’

‘Do you have family?’ Gwen’s question was blunter, and Merlin kept his emotions in check.

‘I did. My Dad died when I was little, and my Mum about two-hundred years ago.’ He hoped they didn’t pick up on the connection between the timelines, and luckily, they didn’t.

‘I’m sorry for your loss.’

‘Two-hundred years is a long time.’ He replied, remaining casual.

**

‘What are they?’ Gwen questioned, reaching out to touch one. Merlin caught her hand before it could touch the fluffy creature, shaking his head softly.

‘They may look sweet, but they’re vicious.’ That halted her in her tracks, the group crowding around to stare at the small creatures.

‘They’re the pets of the Unseelie Fae, nicknamed Dippies.’ Morgana chuckled, watched as the creature stretched out. He supposed they were a mixture of the mortal’s cats and dogs, with endearing qualities from both. Combined with the fact that they drunk the blood of humans, he supposed that they were quite the species.

‘Can you hold them?’ Merlin found his new friends endearing, the way they wanted to see the best in everything. He reached out for the creature, let it sniff his hand first, before scooping it up. It purred, moving into his chest and snuggling close.

‘It’s so cute!’ Gwen cooed, while Merlin rolled the sleeve of his shirt back.

‘They are. The Unseelie King breeds them.’ The Dippy latched on to his wrist, biting down sharply. Gwen flinched, whereas Morgana leaned in closer, studying the fangs.

‘Why let it feed?’

‘They become quite stroppy, I wouldn’t want one of you to get eaten in your sleep.’ Plus, he had a habit of adopting these creatures. It took a couple more mouthfuls, then pulled back and Merlin set it down.

In his distraction, he hadn't noticed the approaching Magic that kept coming closer. Now, it was an overwhelming ringing in his head, a sound that was far too strong to ignore.

‘Don’t panic.’

‘Why would we panic? It’s adorable!’ He forgot that they couldn’t sense Magic, or maybe Morgana could, because she was looking in his direction with worry.

‘We’re about to be captured by Unseelie Fae. Try not to resist.’ It was accompanied by the mist parting, and the Warriors of the Dark Court appearing from the murky depths.

**

Morgana had never seen something so terrifying. The manacles around her wrists dug deeper, the pain in her side becoming nearly unbearable as they were walked through the forest. There were thirteen Warriors in total, far taller than she’d anticipated. Most had sharp canines and eyes that were dark, skin with raised veins. Dark clothing, weapons that she didn’t fancy seeing too closely.

They also hated Merlin.

The Fae had been beaten more than she’d anticipated, hits until his nose ran red and his lip was split. Merlin told them not to fight, even though each of the Knights would have fought to help him.

Merlin was collared, muzzled and then dragged behind them in chains, looking very unimpressed with his current situation.

‘The King wants them.’ Another Fae appeared, dressed in smart clothing and looking over the prisoners with distaste. Morgana winced when she was jolted to the side, one of the Fae laughing and shoving her back.

Arthur looked ready to snap, but Merlin got there first. He lunged, even if his hands were tied and his body restrained, knocking into the Fae that had first hurt her.

It didn’t go well for him. Four of the Fae descended on him, claws piercing into his skin while Morgana watched in horror.

‘Enough! The King wanted him unharmed.’ When Merlin was dragged back to his feet, his eyes showed the anger that she was currently feeling.

From the darkness, a Castle emerged. It was made of stone, near-black in colour, with white cobwebs that stretched over them. It was crumbling in multiple places, but the more that Morgana focused, the more Fae she could see. Heavily armed, a fortress of darkness, with her Magic curling in tightly.

‘Straight to the throne room.’ The corridors were composed of more dark objects, light barely existent.

When the room opened up, it took Morgana a moment to process the sight. A throne at the end, if it could be called that, constructed from white sticks that she decided were probably bone. Moss stretched up the walls, windows cracked, with stone pillars holding up the high ceiling.

Chained to the floor, there were at least twenty people. Like Merlin, they were collared, but they had normal ears and eyes that were glazed over.

She remembered what she’d read about the Unseelie, that they would invite humans to dance, only for the humans to struggle to stop. It seemed that was the case now, each person in a different state of movement. Some still danced with vigour, others were already slumping over.

‘Leave us!’ The voice broke through the court, the Fae dropping the chains that kept them bound, and leaving the room.

The King looked strangely ordinary, compared to the other Fae. Pricked ears, with piercings in them. Dark eyes, strange branches creeping up his bare arms with black leaves etched on them. The moment the doors shut, the King stood up from his throne and came striding towards them.

Morgana prepared herself for the pain, only for Merlin’s restraints to disappear.

‘Merlin!’

‘Hi, Will.’


	7. Two Kings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin and Will have their reunion

He embraced his friend, clapped the King on the back and ignoring the startled sound from the humans behind. Will ruffled his hair, taking a step back and scanning him over.

‘I couldn’t quite believe it when they said they’d caught a Seelie Fae in my lands.’ He was grinning, sharp teeth on display. Merlin laughed, glad that they’d been captured and brought to him. He never got to see Will anymore, not unless they both snuck out to the Court of the Four Seasons.

‘I thought Seelie and Unseelie Fae don’t get along?’ Arthur questioned, which both of them ignored. They were too busy soaking in the feeling of being back together, Will’s hand resting on his shoulder.

‘You look good, my friend.’

‘All apart from the Kings of the Courts.’ Morgana remarked, having figured it out a long time before Merlin got them captured.

‘Kings?!’ Arthur squeaked, in a way that Merlin would have found funny, had he not been focused.

‘As do you. The Palace is looking brilliant, by the way. I love the mists.’ Merlin glanced around the room, then back to his childhood friend.

The King of the Unseelie was distracted, cocking his head as he stared at Arthur Pendragon.

‘Merlin, please explain why the son of the Executioner is in my Court.’ Merlin winced, taking a step between the two of them. He held his hand back, looking to Morgana, who got the hint. She took his hand, took a step up towards the throne.

This was the furthest a human had ever come.

‘Meet the Lady Morgana, a descendant of the Fae, injured by Excalibur itself.’ Will’s eyes widened, before he took her hand and bowed, kissing the back of her knuckles.

‘My Lady, might I say, you are the sweetest human to walk in my Court for quite a while.’ Morgana chuckled, although she looked nervous, and Merlin took her hand back. Just in case, Will was still an Unseelie, after all.

‘You’re heading to the Healing Pools?’ Merlin nodded, Will sitting back on his throne and looking pensive for a moment.

‘I’ve got a visitor that might be able to help you reach your destination.’ Merlin grinned, guiding Morgana back a step and bowing his head to the King.

‘I presume I’ll find them in the courtyard?’

‘If you hurry, you’ll catch them.’ Merlin thanked him, then turned to look at the humans. He’d explain why he hadn't mentioned the fact that he was the King of his Court later, guiding them away from the Unseelie King.

It was only when he reached the door that he realised Will had caught Arthur’s arm, murmuring something in his ear before the human could leave. Whatever it was, it had the Prince looking at Merlin in shock.

**

‘Do me a favour, human, keep an eye on him.’

‘Why should I?’ Arthur shot back, Gwen trembling as the King smirked.

‘Because he must be lonely, if he accepts your company, of all people.’

‘What’s that supposed to mean?’ Merlin, the same Fae that was a bumbling idiot that messed around with Gwaine and made fun of him, was apparently the King of his Court.

‘Your Father, the Executioner of our kind, killed his Mother.’

Arthur halted, felt his stomach twist in horror as he looked to the door, where Merlin had paused.

Impossible. Why would Merlin help him, if Uther had killed his Mother.

‘Don’t let him get hurt.’ Will firmly said, before walking back to his throne. Gwen took his hand, dragging him away from the King of the Unseelie quickly, past the humans that were still dancing.

He had a feeling that he’d end up like them, if Merlin got injured.

**

‘This way, quickly, before the Unseelie get suspicious.’ He practically herded the humans through the Unseelie Castle, noting the glances he got as they went. It was a good thing they didn’t recognise him as the King of the Seelie, otherwise they’d never make it out of this place.

‘Where are we going?’ Morgana questioned, a hand against her side, the other entwined with Lancelot’s. Arthur had finally got over whatever Will had told him, which Merlin suspected was about his Mother. He didn’t need to think on that now, it was a bad idea to let his judgement get clouded by something he couldn’t change.

‘To the courtyard.’ It was kind of Will to let them run through his Castle, and to ask his visitor for a lift. It wouldn’t be free, but Merlin had a past with them, so he’d be able to negotiate.

Sure enough, as the corridor opened up into the Courtyard, he spotted the group of Fae gathered. They wore long cloaks, hats upon their heads and fabric wrapped around their noses, hiding most of their features.

The humans seemed more focused on the fountain, spilling blood into the basin beneath and staining the stone red.

‘If it isn’t Merlin the Magician.’ Felix removed his hat, lowering the fabric from his mouth to reveal a growing line of stubble. He was a relatively handsome Fae, especially considering that most in his profession had awful scars.

‘Felix. I need a ride.’ That earned him a wink, the Fae moving over to him and offering out his arm. They embraced briefly, before the Fae was studying the humans.

‘To the Healing Pools, I presume?’ He was looking at Morgana, before his beady eyes were on Guinevere.

‘Yes.’

‘I’ll expect payment, of course.’ Merlin had expected that. He looked to the humans, to Morgana’s pale skin and the way her hand was pressing solidly over the wound.

They needed to hurry up.

‘For the safe passage of all of the humans, and myself included, to the base of the Healing Pools.’ It was important to be specific, even if it was unlikely that Felix would negotiate out of this. Unlike most Fae, those that belonged to his profession didn’t need to lie.

‘Mm… how about…’ Felix trailed off, looking back to Gwen. He always did have an eye for pretty humans.

‘No. They’re off limits. All of them.’ Felix chuckled, pouting just for a moment, before nodding.

‘A night in your bed, then.’ It wasn’t the worse offer he could have given. Felix may be his elder by a couple of hundred years, but it wasn’t a huge gap. He was handsome enough, and his job meant that Merlin wouldn’t have to keep him at Court. Plus, Merlin was awfully lonely in his Lands. It might be nice to have a friend.

‘Deal.’

‘Merlin…’ Morgana began, like she would chide him for such a thing, but Felix cut her off.

‘He’s quite capable of making his own bargains, my Lady. After all,’ He leaned in, so that just they could hear, ‘He is a King. And quite the prophesised one, at that.’

They didn’t need to know about that. Or about the sword that Felix had spotted, staring at Excalibur in shock.

‘Is that…’ Merlin cut him off by sealing the deal, a quick kiss to promise he would stick to his word.

‘A pleasure doing business with you, Merlin.’ Felix winked, then turned to his men.

‘Summon the Hunt!’

**

Guinevere watched in shock as horses came clattering in to the Courtyard. Only they weren’t like normal horses, they were huge! They had black eyes, stood at least twice the size of the horses she was used to, skidding to a halt at the whistle of the man that Merlin had made a deal with.

Merlin, the King of the Seelie Court.

Merlin, who was now negotiating who would ride with which person. Apparently, they needed to ride with a Fae, otherwise the horse wouldn’t accept them. They were partnered off, Merlin choosing each of them individually, like he knew the Fae that were part of the Hunt.

‘The Wild Hunt, notorious for snatching people from their homes when a storm comes in.’ Percival murmured, Merlin nodding. He then looked to her, brow furrowing, before he came across.

‘Would it be alright if you ride with me, my Lady?’ Gwen was quite confused, why would Merlin want her to ride with him? But he was looking at Arthur, and the Prince was staring back, before he nodded, releasing her hand.

‘Of course.’ She agreed, trusting Merlin, but wondering what silent communication had just happened between the two of them.

As the others were helped onto horses, Gwen was led to one of the biggest creatures. Merlin ran a hand over the horse’s flank, up its neck and to its muzzle, affectionate in his movements.

‘Gwen, meet Willow. One of my foals.’ She could see the love in his eyes, so stepped forward to greet the mare. She snickered softly in response to Gwen’s touch, before Merlin moved to mount her. It only took him a moment, making it look so easy, before he held his hand out to her.

As she mounted the horse, settling behind Merlin and wrapping her hands around his waist, she realised that the sky was beginning to change. Rather then the foggy sky, clouds were thickening over the top of them, purples and blues streaking through.

‘We ride in the storm.’ Felix spoke up, catching her look of awe.

‘In it?’ She questioned, and Merlin chuckled.

‘Hold on tight.’


	8. The Wild Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Off to save Morgana

There was something thrilling about riding with the thunder, lightning guiding the way. As a boy, Merlin had enjoyed watching the Wild Hunt progress over the realm of the Four Seasons, would spend his nights looking for the storms that signalled their arrival. Tales were told of such things, of the fierce battles in the sky, of the power that came with their abilities.

After he was gifted his title and prophecy, Merlin was allowed to join the Hunt. He’d been a boy when he’d first sat upon one of the horses, a mare named Tooth. According to her rider, it was because she had a habit of munching on human teeth as food. Merlin was smitten from the moment he met her, spent most of his time in the Hunt by her side. Will had joined, with a Stallion named Dawn, and the two of them eventually had a foal.

Willow was Merlin’s horse, there was no doubt about that. On every Hunt, she refused any rider apart from him. Now, as they clattered over the skies of the Fae realm, with Gwen clutching at him like she was terrified of falling, Merlin had never felt more free. He laughed, stretched his arms out to the clouds that hung around them, urged Willow onwards.

It was about the adrenaline, the rush of Magic that he always got when he was above the clouds. He guided Willow higher, wondered if it would be such a bad idea to stretch his wings out just this once.

Then he caught sight of Morgana, riding with one of the Fae, her face growing paler by the second. They did not have time for distractions, he had to get her to the Healing Pools before anymore damage could be done.

The ride down was a lot simpler, a crack of lightning to guide their path as the horses moved towards the base of the mountain. Guinevere gasped, probably out of shock of the beauty of this place, and Merlin had to agree.

He dismounted first, before helping Guinevere from the horse. The others had copied, sliding off the backs of the horses and leaving the Wild Hunt ready to ride.

‘I’ll be back in three moons, for my payment.’ Felix’s words were spoken in a perfectly ordinary tone, even if his eyes were still focused on Arthur’s sword. Merlin inclined his head, bid farewell to his mare, before turning to their current location.

**

‘How much further?’ Arthur questioned, with his arm wrapped around Morgana’s waist as Merlin led them up the path between the Mountains.

‘Not far. We just have to cross the bridge, and then we’ll be there.’ Merlin’s answer came in his usual tone, no hint of any emotion. But Arthur had seen him at the Court of the Unseelie, watched as Merlin took a beating just because he tried to defend Morgana.

He was a King, yet he acted like a stray. Avoiding questions about his people, hiding his title, Arthur couldn’t understand it.

And, according to the King of the Unseelie, Uther had killed his Mother.

Then there was the payment of the Wild Hunt, which had frozen Arthur right on the spot. No hesitation, he didn’t even need to think about it, Merlin had been willing to help Morgana.

The Fae could not be all bad, if their King was Merlin.

They stopped at the bridge, which led them over a chasm that stretched further than Arthur could see.

‘Why have we stopped?’ He was far too aware of the fact that Morgana was paling by the moment, her speech slurring slightly.

‘If we cross before we gain permission, the bridge will break, and we’ll all be dead.’ Merlin provided, not turning as he answered the question.

**

He reached for the bridge, let his Magic creep out carefully to summon the Guardian of the Healing Pools. She only took a moment to appear, standing in her usual white gown with her dark hair loose around her shoulders.

‘Woah.’ Gwaine murmured, Merlin having to agree, she was beautiful.

‘Guardian of the Healing Pools, I request entry for me and my companions, to heal a child of the Fae.’ Freya laughed, her voice tinted with the power he knew she had, taking a step closer from her position on the centre of the bridge. Her feet were bare, moved over the wooden bridge with ease.

‘Merlin, it’s been a while since you’ve been to see me.’ She teased, before her gaze drifted to Morgana. She could feel her dying, no doubt, and so nodded.

‘I grant you access to the Pools, my liege.’ She curtseyed, even if her eyes stayed on him, and Merlin turned to the humans.

‘Hurry, she doesn’t have long.’ They crossed the bridge in a hurry, Freya vanishing the moment Merlin reached her, but he didn’t pause.

On the other side of the bridge, he led them up the mountain steps and into the place where he had only been once before.

Even though he’d seen it before, it never failed to snatch his breath. The stone steps descended to the blue waters, trees wrapping around the small cove and protecting it. A waterfall stood to one end, shimmering in the crack of light that filtered between the Valley of the mountains.

‘Don’t touch the water, it’ll be poisonous to you.’ Merlin quickly amended, kicking his boots off and turning to Morgana. She attempted to rise her head, but the energy it took was obviously too much, and she slumped against her brother once more.

‘I’ll take care of her.’ Merlin soothed, watched as Arthur and Sir Lancelot reluctantly released their grip on her. The human was light, easy to lift into his arms before he turned to the water.

Moving down the steps was easy, halting on the last slab of stone, before descending into the waters.

**

Morgana felt it, the moment the water rushed over them. Her Magic sung, bubbling up in her blood as she tried to restrain it, only for Merlin’s soft encouragements convincing her to release her hold. She felt her eyes turn golden, at the same time as the warm water closing over her body. Merlin’s arms stayed around her, descending further into the abyss, and she looked up in confusion.

‘Deep breath, Morgana.’ The first time he hadn't addressed her by a title, and Morgana did as told. Sucking in air, even if it burned her lungs, she felt the water rush over her head.

The wound on her side was forgotten about, the moment she dared to open her eyes underwater. The water was bright blue, and as Merlin’s grip released, Morgana allowed her body to sink further. It seemed like the pool would never end, that it stretched further and further, and Morgana spotted Merlin in the water.

If she could have done, she might have screamed. It was terrifying, the ink that burned black in all his veins, the gold in his eyes and the sharp teeth that looked like something from a nightmare. It was amplifying what he was, she realised, just as it was amplifying her Magic. She reached for him, kicking her legs and trying to swim, the Fae reaching for her as she did so.

She wanted, no, needed to see them. Scratching at his shirt, before her Magic did the rest for her, stripping it from his torso so that she could understand.

In all of the legends she had read, there was one tale that always stuck in the back of her mind, about the most powerful Fae to walk the earth.

About a sword that was far too strong, of wings that looked like an Angel itself had gifted them, and a crown of gold that formed the moment she pushed one final surge of Magic in.

Suddenly, it all made sense.

**

_‘Why would the Fae want us to have the sword?’ Morgana questioned, picking at the hem of her dress while the Druid shifted in his seat. If Uther knew she was here, he’d have her burned at the stake the very next day. Her only hope was Arthur, her brother, standing guard with his new sword that he’d pulled from the rock, a sword of legends._

_‘Because one day, the Once and Future King will give it back to the Fae-King, and the lands will be united.’ She wondered if Arthur could be that King, then dismissed the thought. Arthur may accept Magic, but uniting his lands with the Fae?_

_‘But the Fae-King will be too powerful.’ From all that she’d heard, it had to be a difficult burden to carry._

_‘Nothing is too powerful, Morgana. There is simply strength, and courage, and Magic. The Fae-King will wield the sword, and when he does, he will bind all these things together.’ She looked back to the drawing, of a Fae with wings that stretched towards the sky, the colour of storm-clouds with a golden crown seated on his head. It was simple, two bands of gold that crossed over every so often, and Morgana traced the image._

_‘What about this?’ She tapped the page, pointing to the third image. There was the Once and Future King, the Fae-King, and a figure that appeared to be a mix of the two._

_‘It is said that this is the person that binds them, a creature of both Fae and Human legacy.’ Morgana hummed, before stepping away._

_‘And you say this book just so happened to appear one day?’ The Druid nodded, reiterating the fact that it was a sign from the Gods._

_**_

Merlin had dabbled in human affairs ever since finding out that he was to be the Fae King to unite his lands. The Seelie Court stepped around him in terror, Will encouraged him to chase his dreams, and Merlin tried to find out who the Once and Future King could possibly be. In his two-hundred years of living, he’d travelled the lands of Albion and studied the Princes and Kings, only to keep finding his way back to Arthur Pendragon.

Leaving the book in the care of the Druids, he’d fully intended for Morgana Le Fey to tell her half-brother what she had learned. When she hadn't, Merlin wondered if he was getting too ahead of himself, if this girl wasn’t really the third creature.

It wasn’t until he looked at her eyes under the water that he decided she was everything he had expected. Magic burning brightly, the faint traces of ink that began to form on her skin, with her hands reaching for him, demanding to see his wings.

Merlin had been right, to bring her to the Healing Pools. Or maybe this had been Destiny’s plan, to unite them on this mission.

What would happen when they left? Arthur was not yet King, he could do nothing to heal the fracture between their people, and Merlin would have to wait hundreds of years for him to be ready. Another lonely stretch of time, with nobody by his side.

Merlin kicked for the surface, dragging Morgana with him, fought the itching pain in his back where his Wings wanted to emerge. To show Morgana she was right, that they were the two creatures from the Prophecy.

He broke the surface of the water, breathing in the air deeply just as Morgana surfaced beside him, coughing up the healing water as he yanked her back towards the shore. She was light enough that he could drag her onto the black sands of the pool, drop her down onto them and watch as she got her breathing under control.

Arthur dived into the sand first, desperate to touch to see if the wound had healed, but afraid of the water. A quick spell was enough to dry her completely, her brother staring at the smooth skin where Excalibur had pierced, while Merlin moved across to perch on one of the rocks.

Each of the humans hugged her, stared at the healed wound with awe. Merlin repaired his torn shirt, swallowing down the pain of not admitting the truth aloud. When Morgana looked back to him, however, he gave a singular nod in her direction, just to confirm her suspicions.

They’d met too soon. Merlin would have a long wait ahead of him, with nothing to keep him company until the Pendragon siblings were ready.

He wasn’t one of them, after all. He was a Fae, and Morgana was mostly human, especially now that she was out of the water. Merlin sighed, looking away from the happy group, before somehow managing to catch Gwaine’s eye.

Strength, Courage and Magic. Things he’d need, to complete his Destiny. But somehow, he didn’t think Morgana fit in the pattern for Strength. Yes, she was incredibly strong, but it wasn’t the word he’d use to fit her attitude. Beauty, Astute, Power, maybe.

Then Gwaine grinned, winking at Merlin just as he had before, and the Fae chuckled. He’d enjoy their company while it lasted.


	9. Clotpole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin's helped them, but that's all they needed

‘I assure you, I will not forget all that you have done for us.’ Arthur clapped a hand to Merlin’s shoulder, while the Fae simply smiled. Around them, the forest soured at this turn of events, his Magic burrowing deep as he tried to keep his emotions in check.

‘It was a debt that I repaid.’ Merlin twisted the truth, as usual, gaze drifting across to Morgana and nodding in her direction. They had reached the Seelie lands, and it was time for Merlin to return them to their own Kingdom. Back to Albion, while he would wait for them to return.

‘I may not understand fully what happened in the pool…’ Arthur began, looking between his sister and Merlin, the Fae wondering if the Prince could feel the destiny that they shared, ‘but I do know that we’ll see you again.’ It was true, he would. Merlin chuckled, cocking his head to the side and daring to smirk.

‘Maybe because you have a habit of running into dangerous situations?’ Arthur then clipped him around the ear, even if there was a fond smile on his face.

‘Idiot.’ Merlin had never been called such a thing, and he adored it.

‘Clotpole.’ The insult was inventive, Arthur snorting.

‘What does that even mean?’

‘You’re asking me to define it?’ Merlin suggested, leading Arthur into the trap.

‘In two words.’

‘Prince Arthur.’ He provided, then avoided the second slap as the Knights chuckled. It then became a sombre moment, where they knew they would see each other, but it would be a while.

‘It won’t be long until you see me again, Princeling.’ Back to his nickname, the future-King studying him like he couldn’t quite figure Merlin out.

‘For me, maybe. For you, it’ll be a lot longer.’ Loneliness, the one thing Merlin knew would always come back. It was what came with being Immortal, he figured.

‘I have got a Kingdom to run, you know.’ Merlin joked, not that the Seelie Court needed much guidance. Arthur frowned for a moment, before he reached for the belt of his sword, unstrapping it and then offering it out. Maybe he knew more about the prophecy than Merlin had first thought.

‘Arthur…’ He trailed off, because Morgana’s eyes had gone wide, and even the Knights looked shocked.

‘Take it. Proof that I’ll see you again.’ Merlin reached out for Excalibur, wrapping his hand around the hilt and holding back a gasp as the energy rushed through him. It wasn’t yet time, but it would be soon. Once the Princeling became King, and Magic could be returned to the Kingdom of Camelot. When Merlin could walk into the realm with his gift, without being Hunted.

‘I have every faith that you’ll return.’ Merlin stated, before turning to Morgana.

‘My Lady…’ She ignored him, threw herself into his arms. It was lucky that he dropped the sword, clutched at her as she looped arms around his neck. Hugging, a warmth that he really did miss, and he knew he’d long for in the years he’d spend without the humans.

‘We’ll come back for you, Merlin.’ She murmured into his ear, before kissing his cheek when she pulled back. Next came Guinevere, who hugged him just as tightly, making him promise to come and visit them at some point. He swore he would, picked a luminous purple flower and tucked it into her hair.

Lancelot tugged him in for a manly slap on the back, as did the other Knights. Even Sir Leon, who ruffled his hair in an affectionate way, before Gwaine was hugging him.

‘We’ll miss you, Merls.’ The Knight lingered, just as Merlin did, unable to really let him go. He’d never met a human quite like Gwaine, and wondered if they’d meet again.

‘I’ll open the portal, and when you step through, it’ll only have been a few moments since you left.’ He explained, taking a step away from Gwaine and focusing on the clearing around them.

‘Thank you, Merlin.’ Sincere words from the Princeling, which Merlin responded to with his signature smirk. With that, he let his Magic open the portal back to the realm of Albion, and watched as they were engulfed by it.

When the portal shut, Merlin was left alone once again, with the legendary sword and a Kingdom that was waiting for its King.

**

**_Six Human Years Later_ **

Arthur stormed into the throne room, unable to hold his temper at the news that had reached him over breakfast. In step behind him, George scurried after him, although he stayed very far back when Arthur broke up the Council Meeting that his Father was currently in. Uther Pendragon did not look impressed with the interruption, Gaius shooting him a warning look from the side-lines to inform Arthur that his Father was not in a good mood.

‘You can’t be serious!’ Arthur protested, heard Morgana’s footsteps as she entered the throne room. No doubt Gwen would be in step, trying to comfort Morgana through this awful news.

‘Leave us.’ The room emptied of the Councillors, although Gaius stayed. Uther didn’t argue, instead focused on the two Pendragon siblings, before sighing.

‘Morgana has come of age…’ When Arthur had received news that a tournament was happening, his first response had been elation. It was an opportunity to prove to his father that his Knights deserved their titles, that they had worked just as hard as the noble-born community, and Arthur had been thrilled. They’d need some extra-training sessions, of course, but apart from that…

Then George had stumbled over the reading of the report, finally reaching the section where the winner of the tournament would have the honour of Lady Morgana’s hand in marriage. Not only was it a disgrace, but it was something that shouldn’t happen full-stop. Lancelot and Morgana belonged together, even Uther had to see that.

‘You can’t sell her off!’ He snapped, interrupting his Father. Never a good move, Uther frowning and taking a step forward.

‘Morgana is twenty-four years of age, Arthur.’ He knew that, she was a little less than two years younger than him. It didn’t make any difference to him, she shouldn’t be sold off. Not when her Magic still needed to be hidden.

‘Father, please…’

‘It is done. In three days, the Tournament will start. The winner will claim Lady Morgana’s hand as prize.’ Morgana waited for Arthur to argue, but he did not. Instead, he looked back to her, then thought about Lancelot, before turning his attention to Uther.

‘Fine. Then I shall be training my Knights for the Tournament.’ Uther sighed, dismissing him before he could even think of putting another word in, and he stormed back out of the room.

‘Arthur!’ Morgana looked ready to slap him, right from the moment the doors shut.

‘It’s alright! We’ll figure this out. We just have to win the tournament.’ Morgana looked ready to argue, to point out that if anybody else won, it would be very difficult to go back on this word. That Morgana might be married off to a stranger.

‘And if we don’t?’ She whispered, knowing that the word would have reached Sir Lancelot by now. That the Knight would be terrified that he wasn’t worthy, and Arthur would need to make sure he knew he was.

‘I won’t let you down, Morgana. I promise.’ The same promise he had made when she’d admitted her Magic to him, and her eyes filled with tears.

‘If you let me down, Arthur, I’ll stab you in your sleep.’

He expected nothing less.


	10. Tournament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tournament progresses

The Tournament progressed much as Arthur had expected. There were more Knights than usual, a grand total of fifty-three that had gathered for Lady Morgana’s hand. Most were from neighbouring Kingdoms, but he didn’t miss the new emblems that Uther had Geoffrey check to ensure they were legitimate. Some came with incredible amounts of coin, others with very little, and the Prince was nervous as he watched the first three days take a toll on the competitors.

For obvious reasons, Arthur was not competing. He sat in the box by Morgana’s side, watching as the fifty-three were cut down to twenty. All five of the Round Table Knights made it through, a couple of Knights from Escetir that Arthur recognised. Nobody really stood out, none apart from a Knight from Odin’s Kingdom. Sir Harold, according to the whispers that spread.

He had to be at least forty years of age, greying hair and a rounded stomach, but he was a formidable fighter. Morgana’s face grew pale whenever he entered the ring, the terror of being paired with him for marriage making her nauseous. Arthur tried his best to comfort her, but every time he reached for her, she snatched her arm back.

Sir Elyan was the first to go out, against a Knight from Escetir. It was hardly a fair pairing, with Elyan fighting earlier that day, whereas his opponent hadn't fought since the day before. With the first of the five gone, Morgana’s nausea turned to illness. She paled quickly, grew feint if the day stretched too long. Guinevere rushed to her side and tried to beckon her into the shade, but Uther was vocal in her need to stay where the Knights could see her.

‘Father, Morgana needs…’

‘Be quiet, Arthur.’ He fell silent, looking to his sister and trying to convey how sorry he was. She ignored him, took a deep breath and swallowed down the rest of the wine she had in her goblet.

The fighting continued. The next of the five to leave was Sir Percival, who bowed low in apology to Morgana, before dragging himself back towards the tent.

By the time it was down to eight, Arthur was gripping the throne so hard he thought it would splinter. Every night he was forced to watch to sit at the feast and watch as the Knights laughed and joked, making leering gestures and eyeing up his sister. Every night, he was forced to watch as Sir Lancelot nursed his bruises and went down to the practice grounds to stay up long into the night.

He tried to speak to Uther again, only for a hand to connect to his cheek and a warning be issued. One more attempt to get involved, and Uther would have Arthur barred in his Chambers. When he turned up to the penultimate day of the tournament, Morgana’s eyes widened when she saw the handprint on his cheek.

‘I tried.’ He murmured, Morgana rushing to his side to cradle his face.

‘If it is not a Knight of Camelot, then I will flee.’ She whispered it when she hugged him, and Arthur felt her wet cheek pressed to his own. Arthur did not dare stop her, in fact, he’d smuggle her out himself if he had to. When he pulled back, Morgana’s hand came to the handprint, before her eyes turned gold briefly.

‘Morgana…’

‘I will not see you in pain.’ A moment later, Uther was walking to the box and Morgana hurried back to her seat, Gwen sending Arthur a smile.

Eight left in the fight, three of them Knights of Camelot.

Arthur watched the first battle, as Sir Harold went through to the next round. Then came Sir Lancelot, winning his battle to secure him a place against Harold. Sir Gwaine was the next, beating Leon by a hair’s breadth and taking the third place. The final came with a Knight that had come from the continent, according to his emblem. Sir Falcon, a strange name, and Arthur wondered if he had some sort of facial disfiguration that meant he always wore his helmet.

With the second-to-last round upon them, Morgana was at the edge of her seat.

Sir Harold and Sir Lancelot fought like they had everything to lose, yet a great prize to win. It was a fight that Arthur could tell would be to the death, if Lancelot was not careful. Hits on armour that were shockingly strong, denting the plates of metal as they sparred, until Harold snuck a small dagger and sent it flying towards Lancelot.

The Knight stumbled, going down heavily, Harold right on the weakness.

Outrage from the crowds, a demand for him to be disqualified, and the two Pendragon siblings looked to their King.

‘Sir Harold, you may proceed to the final.’ Arthur felt his heart shatter, heard Morgana’s gasp as she lost any chance of marrying her love.

The crowd were still booing when Sir Gwaine and Sir Falcon entered the ring.

It was the most anti-climatic fight that Arthur had ever seen, Gwaine seemingly losing all ability to fight and losing within minutes to the soldier. It was such an odd fight, combined with Gwaine clapping the man’s shoulder as he left the ring.

Tomorrow, the final battle would be fought. And then, Arthur would smuggle his sister from the Kingdom until it was safe for her to return.

**

It was a bloody mess. Harold’s sword was stained red, slick with the blood of his opponent, the chainmail and metal scraping as they sparred. Even the crowd had fallen silent, watching as the two of them kicked up sand and went rolling to the ground. Sir Falcon was half the size, but surprisingly strong, gloved hands reaching for his sword.

Sir Harold lunged for his neck, wrapping fingers around his windpipe and squeezing. Any man would panic, but Sir Falcon simply continued on his path for his sword, gripping the blade and bringing it up sharply.

A scream rang out as Sir Harold’s arm was sliced cleanly from his shoulder, slipping under the armour plate like it was nothing more than butter. With his defeat, men rushed on to take the wounded Knight to Gaius, leaving Uther to rise. The cheering from the crowd fell silent, everyone waiting for the King’s speech.

‘Congratulations, Sir Falcon, on your victory. I’d like to introduce you to my Ward, Lady Morgana.’ Morgana rose up, and the Knight took a knee, sword buried into the sand before he reached for his helmet.

Several things happened at that moment, the first of which being Arthur’s heart deciding it was going to stop, along with his lungs sucking in air.

Gwen gasped, and the crowds cooed for the handsome Knight under the helmet.

‘Merlin!’ Morgana cried, Arthur hitting the back of his chair as he let out a laugh.

Merlin.


	11. Feasting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin lets his guard down, finally meets Gaius, and then proves his loyalty

Merlin caught Morgana with ease, laughing as the Lady murmured his name over and over despite the people that surrounded them. He had chosen a good time to come to Camelot, he decided, setting down the Lady onto the sand and taking a step back. She looked healthy, flushed skin and dark hair in ringlets, no signs of the illness that had burdened her when he’d last seen her a ninety-three years ago.

He took her hand, bowing low and kissing the back of it.

‘My Lady, as ever, you look radiant.’ She laughed once again, curtseying softly before he rose up and she hugged him again. Around them, the crowds were cheering, probably because they presumed they were both happy to be wed.

Merlin looked across the sand to where Sir Gwaine was standing, nodding thankfully in his direction. It had been a leap of faith, to tell the Knight who he was right before the fight, but the Knight had trusted his plan.

‘Merlin!’ Arthur came across the sands, and Merlin took the arm offered and clapped the Prince on the back as he was pulled in. It was brief, mostly because the Prince was shocked, and Merlin then looked to the King.

Uther did not look impressed at all, which amused Merlin to no end. He had used a simple spell to hide his ears and the ink that defined him as a Fae, but he still looked slightly too… different.

‘King Uther, I thank you for the chance to fight for the Lady Morgana’s hand.’ Merlin drawled, bowing but daring to keep his gaze on the King. Uther could do nothing, not when the people of Camelot were still cheering, and Merlin took great joy in that fact.

With the customary greeting done, he turned to Lady Morgana and offered out his arm.

‘My Lady.’ Morgana took it, and Merlin decided it was time to explore Camelot.

**

‘You’re injured!’ Gwen cried, before rushing to the door and telling the Guard to summon Gaius. Merlin did try and protest, but the Lady was just as stubborn as he remembered. Guinevere came back to his side, beginning to unbuckle the straps on his armour. Merlin let her work diligently, Morgana coming into the Chambers quickly.

‘Uther expects us at the Feast soon, we don’t… you’re injured!’ He sighed, let her join Gwen with their worry.

Sir Gwaine and the rest of the Knights were the next into the room, Morgana going across to Lancelot and reaching to kiss him sweetly. The Knight seemed surprised, but kissed her back, then looked to Merlin.

‘I’ve never been more glad to see you, Merlin.’ Lancelot admitted, the Fae chuckling, then wincing when Gwen reached for the chainmail.

‘Glad I could be of assistance.’ He cheeked, throwing a wink to Sir Gwaine while he was at it. All of them then began to talk, questions of where he had been and why he had come, while Merlin finally had the chainmail off. He hated the stupid armour, grimaced when he reached for the back of his shirt and tugged it off.

Guinevere’s gasp was enough to know it wasn’t a pretty sight.

Bruising mottled his torso, along with a slice across his arm and one just below his ribs.

‘Shit.’ He swore, poking at one of them, only for Gwen to bat his hands away.

‘I could just use Magic.’

‘Not here, you can’t. Don’t take the risk, the King will expect you to be injured.’ Gwen’s advice was good, and so Merlin shut his mouth, studying the group that he’d last seen a very long time ago.

The door opened, Arthur coming in with an old man behind him.

‘You don’t look like a Fae.’ The man remarked, an eye trailing over his body and pausing on the wounds. Merlin grinned, liking him already.

‘You don’t look very stable for a physician.’ He teased, which earned him a raised eyebrow.

‘Let me have a look at you.’

**

‘Why are you here?’ Morgana questioned, half-way through Gaius’s assessment. Merlin looked over at her, that charming smile returning.

‘Is it not enough to say I wanted to win your hand, my Lady?’ She laughed, as did he, earning him Gaius’s glare of disapproval. Merlin fell still, then shrugged.

‘I missed you all. Plus, when I heard that there was a tournament for the hand of one of my kind, I had to come and see.’ Morgana blushed, felt her heart quicken at the reminder of their destiny. A shared future that they both knew of, but Arthur did not. She had told Sir Lancelot of it, that she would be the half-way point between.

‘Sweet-talker. How’s your Kingdom?’ Something flashed across his face, unreadable, hidden as quickly as it had been shown. But she picked up on it, as did the others in the room, while Gaius finished his assessment.

‘Will you lower your glamour for a moment?’ Of course! Merlin’s ears looked remarkably human, and there was none of the ink that she’d been expecting. The Fae paused, eyeing up the Physician with a pointed stare.

‘Curiosity?’ He questioned, Gaius merely remaining impassive. He usually did, there was very little that could shock him. Merlin sighed, let his head hang as the glamour dropped, and Morgana felt her breath catch.

In the Healing Pools, six years prior to this moment, she’d seen his bare skin. The inks that stretched over his pale skin were the same, but he was no longer unmarked. Silvery scars were etched into his form, covered most of his body in a way that she knew had to be from battle. Gaius looked over him, studying the ears and the patterns of the ink, before stepping back.

‘This Feast, you’ll be expected to act as a Knight would.’ Morgana couldn’t help herself, stretched out a hand to reach for his skin. Merlin allowed it, but only for a moment, before catching the hand and linking their fingers.

 _‘Not yet, Morgana.’_ She kept her expression neutral, took a step away from the King of the Seelie Court and looked to Guinevere.

‘Time to find Sir Falcon some clothing.’

**

Merlin laughed, let the maid refill his drink and shot her the brightest smile he could muster. The room was filled with loud noises, chatter and talks of the tournament that Merlin had won. Many were calling it luck, others were watching him with fear. Uther Pendragon had toasted to him, only to glare for the rest of the meal. Clearly he wasn’t too fond on his new son-in-law, which made Merlin happy to no end.

This was the man that had killed his Mother, and his Father, sitting at a table and feasting like a King. He was nothing more than a fraud upon the throne, and the more Merlin watched him…

‘My Lord! We found this… rat in the lower town!’ The doors opened, a Guard dragging in a boy that was barely an adult. Young, curly hair with bright eyes, unmistakeably a Druid.

‘Why bring him here, on the night…’ Uther looked furious, but the Guard kicked the back of the boy’s knees, until he hit the floor.

‘He’s a sorcerer, Sire.’ Silence fell, right at the time when Morgana gasped.

So, Merlin laughed. Laughed, sitting back in his chair and beckoning the servant forward to fill up his goblet.

‘Is something funny, Sir Falcon?’ Uther hissed, still watching the boy like he was a threat.

‘That child isn’t a sorcerer, my Lord. Your Knight caught the wrong man.’ Merlin hated Uther. If he could get away with it, he’d have run the man through with the knife tucked into his boot. Or, even better, using his gift to slice the man apart.

‘How would you know what a sorcerer looks like, Sir Falcon.’ It wasn’t a question, it was a threat. But if there was one way to get into Uther’s good books…

‘We have a method of detecting sorcerers, from where I come from. I was going to offer it as a gift for my bride… but for the King of Camelot…’ He reached inside the jacket that he had been given, curled his fingers around the crystal and drew it out. Uther reached for it, ignoring the way the Knights at the table tensed, like they would warn him against it.

‘What does it do?’

‘They say it was forged in the lands of the dead. A weapon that belonged to a sorcerer, to help them find their own kind.’ Uther turned it over in his hands, admiring it curiously.

‘And how did you get it?’

‘By killing the sorcerer. We use it to find their kind.’ A fae could not lie. Uther may not understand the importance of his words, but all those that knew what he was did. Morgana was staring at him with shock, hurt, almost anger.

‘Incredible. How does it work?’ Merlin had to be careful, his words… they could only be the truth.

‘They seek out the corruption of the soul, and sorcerers… well, the evil makes the stone glow.’ The King rose from his throne, approaching the sorcerer with caution.

‘Bring the sorcerer. The one from the dungeons.’ A confirmed sorcerer. Merlin could do little to save him, remained watching the King even as a second man was dragged in.

This man was clearly tainted, but not by the Magic that ran through his veins. He could do nothing but watch as the stone lit up, proof that the man had killed innocents in his time, using Magic. Then the stone was turned back to the boy, the young Druid.

It didn’t glow.

‘If you’d like, I could interrogate him a little further, just to be sure.’ Merlin offered, studying the Druid for a moment.

‘Ride him out to the border, make sure he doesn’t set foot in these lands again.’

Merlin bowed his head, rising out of the chair and trying not to let the anger take over. He could save the Druid, but the other sorcerer? There was no chance that he could help that one escape, and even if he could, did he want to? The man had killed innocents.

‘And take my son. It’s about time he learned to be harsher.’


End file.
